Next generation radar systems require an order of magnitude greater dynamic range, without additional power consumption. Accordingly, low noise amplifiers (LNAs) and other components used in these systems must have reasonable gain, low noise, low power dissipation and high linearity. Cascode amplifier arrangements, including those utilizing field-effect transistors (FETs), are known to improve some of these characteristics. Silicon (Si) bipolar junction transistor (BJT) devices may also be used, however, at the expense of increased noise. As presently implemented, these amplifier arrangements are not sufficiently linear. Moreover, these types of amplifiers are often implemented as a plurality of multistage distributed amplifiers, resulting in large and costly arrangements.
Alternative systems and methods are desired for providing high linearity, wide bandwidth, low noise amplifiers offering improved packaging and production capabilities.